


The Blood Orchis

by ffdemon



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zeb, Hurt/Comfort, Imperial Officers (Star Wars), Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Sex, Sexual Slavery, Tenderness, Undercover, all the sexy time is between our boys, non-con touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffdemon/pseuds/ffdemon
Summary: The Blood Orchis seems to be a private gentleman’s club to the general public. But behind closed doors it a brothel where elite class and high officer of the Empire can come in and live their vice and perversion out of public eyes. Slaver and pimps would bring their merchandise so people could see what they have to offer.This is where they are supposed to meet their mark(Kalluzeb appreciation week Day 5 : Undercover)
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41
Collections: Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.





	The Blood Orchis

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to TheNightFury to have beta this fic and have to deal with my dumdass that don't understand technologies. XD  
> You are a lifesaver

The club is basking in a dim blue light and smell like cigar and expensive spirits. Kallus knows the odours are that strong to hide the real stench of this place: sex and corruption. 

The Blood Orchis seems to be a private gentleman’s club to the general public. But behind closed doors it a brothel where elite class and high officer of the Empire can come in and live their vice and perversion out of public eyes. Slaver and pimps would bring their merchandise so people could see what they have to offer.

This is where they are supposed to meet their mark: Joshra Fortgan. 

Lieutenant Fortgan is the new poster boys of the Empire to recruit young soldiers. He is one of the genius tacticians with a growing his reputation by attacking rebels base. Their spy has found he is behind the next demonstration of strength from the Empire, but couldn’t discover information which rebel bases or fleet is the target. They must get the knowledge out of him somehow. Lucky their source has been able to uncover a flaw in his perfect character they could use against him: his desire for having big and strong alien submitting to him.

Fortgan is a regular at the Blood Orchis and is looking one unique specimen: a lasat.

To Alexsandr horror, Zeb hasn’t hesitated to offer himself as bait for that mission. Seeing there is no way to make his boyfriend change his mind, Kallus insisted on being included so he could be there to watch Zeb’s back.

“Sasha, calm down.” Zeb mumbles against his thigh. “You are all tense in your lower regions and not the good kind.”

The human looks down at his lover kneeling between his legs. Normally he would appreciate having him in this position, but right now it turns his stomach. It feels too much expose.

It didn’t help Zeb is basically naked. He is only wearing a booty short in leather that didn’t hide anything at all. There is a stylish slave stun collar link to the short by leather harness that complements his muscular chest. There are magnetic cuffs on his wrist that fit with his collar. Both the cuffs and collars are not functional and more for the show, still Kallus loathing them with passion. 

He reaches to pet his head trying to calm himself.

“I just want this to be done.” He whispers knowing the lasat earing is sharp enough to ears him. “I really hate the way they are looking at you.”

“Jealous much.” Zeb nuzzles his cheek beside his groin. 

Alexsandr blushes feeling his warm well through is own skin thigh pants. If getting use to his civilian clothes after years of wearing imperial uniforms have been weird at first, this outfit is the worst. Whoever have decided those black leather pants and transparent purple silk shirts was the perfect undercover attire is a sadist. 

“What if I am?” He asks looking at his boyfriend but the lasat head is turned away.

“The target just enters the room.” Zeb says in Lasani.

Kallus reaches for his drink, giving himself an excuse to scan the club. He has seen enough holo-picture of Fortgan to recognize him on the spot: standing short with an average build and pale skin of someone that lives on the starship for years. The man has a generally unsuitable feel about him, with his cold black eye and his short, curly, brown hair are cropped. His imperial uniform is pressing and immaculate.

If one thing his career for the Imperial Security Bureau is that the most pristine someone looks, the dirtiest secrets they got.

“Remember, one word and the mission is cancelled.” He whispers to his partner and the Lasat nods. “Says it.”

“Bahryn.” Zeb mutters with a little smile. 

The honour guard has teased him about need a safe word, but Alexsandr has instead for it. He wants to give all the chance to keep Zeb’s out of harm as much as possible in this situation. 

When Kallus spots Fortgan look at them, he pulls on the leash attach to the harness. The other man lights up when his dark eyes felt on Zeb. 

Show time.

The imperial lieutenant walks toward them. “He is yours?” 

“Depending on whom is asking?” Kallus answers with some disinterest and put his glasses down. 

Kallus smirks when the human stand as tall as he can and stick his chest out to display his uniform and rank plate. 

“I don’t think I need to present myself. This place is strictly nameless must I remind you.” He snaps a bit angry, but his eyes never leave the lasat body.

“Well, whoever you are, if you keep looking at my toy like that would have to charge you.” Kallus declares with a haft smile.

“If money is all you require, I promise you it is not an issue.” Fortgan says clearly insulted.

“You seem pretty confident, yet you have no idea how hard it has been to obtain that specimen and tame him.” The blond human comment and run a finger on the lasat ear.

Zeb purrs loudly and nuzzles his groins. Alexsandr could see Fortgan’s pupils blow and visible glugs at the sight. He walks closer hand rise to touch. Zeb purring stop and he growls a warning.

“Easy. He is trained to only obey to me. You touch him without my permission, and you could lose an arm.” Kallus advises him before taking a datapad out of his coat beside them and put it on the table. “Here my prices.”

The imperial officer barely gives a look at the pad and did not show any reaction to the pricing. Either he is that good at keeping his emotion for himself or really don’t care about the credit. 

“Can we talk business now?” He asks sounding a bit impatient.

“Of course. We should go to somewhere quieter.” Kallus says and finish his glass, raising as he pulls on the leash. “Get up the beast.”

Zeb rise on his feet and standing at his fullest. Kallus is not a small man and he is used to Zeb’s height, but it still impresses him after all this time. It seems that make the same effect on Fortgan. He appears shorter yet that didn’t stop him from looking arrogant even if he is at the level of the lasat stomach. 

They walk to the second floor where the private room is. The place is clean and cozy, but Alexsandr know he would burn those clothes and take a burning shower the moment they are back to safety of their ship. He pulls on the leash to bring Zeb in the middle of the room and stand aside. 

“You look like a decent man, so I would give you a chance to inspect the good. Free of charge.” He offers the other human. “But keep everything above the waist.” 

How he manages to so says such thing without throwing up is beyond him. He knows Zeb is the one that have proposed that plan and could back out anytime, but Kallus still feels like he is betraying his boyfriend. 

Fortgan only smiles and run his hand on Zeb’s arms and chest. Alex’s fists clenched at his side. He wants to reach and break this disgusting man finger bone by bone. Zeb stays impassible on untrained eyes, but the twist in his back muscle tell Kallus he has the same idea. Better get this done fast.

“So, what do you think?” Kallus asks him. 

“This is an amazing specimen you have there. I never saw one this big and healthy. A bit damage, but that add to the charm.” Fortgan comments as he runs his finger on one of Zeb’s scar on his chest. One Kallus knows he has from Lasan’s fall. Still feel so wrong. “Would you be willing to sell it?”

“No. Like I say, I work way too hard with that one.” Kallus snaps. “Anyway, I don’t think a career man like you have space for such creature.” 

“You can be surprising. I’m about to secure a promotion in a few days.” The imperial announce with a cruel smirk on his face. 

Kallus eyes met with Zeb. That man is ready to talk, and they need the information soon. 

“If you give me haft the credit, I can leave you alone with him. Just pay the rest after some relaxing time.” Kallus offers.

Fortgan throw a credit chip toward him. “Here. Now out.”

Alexsandr take it and put the remote control of the cuff and collar on the table beside the bed. “Just in case”

He walks back to Zeb and pull on the leash hard, so he gets his face to his level. “Be a good pet and show our new friend some really great time. Obey him.”

“Yes Master,” The lasat Answers

Walking outside that room has been one of the hardest things he has to do in a long time. He has hopes that Zeb would use the code word to stop this nonsense, but he didn’t. So, Kallus walks outside and take place in one the armchair that have a good view on the door. 

At least his agony did not drag, ten minutes later Zeb get out. Kallus rises and moves at his side. He wants to check it up, be sure he was okay, but they still need to get out of here. 

“Does our friend satisfy?” he asks.

“Out cold, seem there was too much action.” Zeb says as he gives another credit chip and a small datapad in Kallus hand. 

Kallus reaches to cup his cheek. “Good work.”

He takes the leash and go to the main floor to pay for his drink. He adds a nice tip for the cleaning they might require in the room. They rapidly make their way to the landspeeder they have hidden in an alleyway near the brothel. Zeb makes a beeline and reach for the cloak he has left in the back and put it on. He seems to relax when he finally covers.

Alexsandr walk at his side to take the cuffs and collar off. He massages the skin of his wrist tenderly to get the blood flow again.

“How do you feel?” He asks looking at his lover. 

“I’m good Sasha… Let go before our friend wake up and call some more imperial,” Garazeb says but his voice sound drains.

“I will drive.” Kallus reply and pushes him toward the passenger seat.

The drive to their ship is silent. Zeb is absentmindedly going through the datapad as Kallus focus on getting back to safety. Both need to decompress. It is only when they reach their destination that the lasat finally open his mouth. 

“You will want to send all the information on that datapad to the high command. Everything he has told me, and more, is on that thing. And after today they would probably precipitate the attack.” He presses the pad in Kallus hand and before walking toward the ship. The human didn’t ask him where he is going or try to stop him. He would talk to him when he is ready.

He makes his way to the main console to plug in the pad and begin to transfer the information. During that time, he finally catches the sound of water from the refresher. For a nanosecond, he tempted to join Zeb, but decide against it. Not only is the fresher way too small for both of them, yet he feels Zeb deserve some control over his body after today. 

He is pulling out of his thought when he receives an encrypted transmission. 

“Thank you for the information Fulcrum and Specter four.” The voice was modifying but the ex-agent recognizes Hera’s. “We are evacuating the Darrion base. We would be transmitted new coordinates soon…. Both of you stay safe. May the force be with you.”

Kallus has worked long enough with the twi’lek to hear the concern in her professional tone. He should send her a private message to reassure her they were in fact safe.

“So, we have to wait?” Zeb suddenly asks from the entrance of the cockpit. 

“Seem we don’t have much choice.” Kallus turn toward him and forget anything he is about to say at the sight in front of him.  
Garazeb is still damp from his shower, bead of water stuck in his short fur. And he is only holding a towel around his waist. 

“Zeb?” He manages even if his brain short cut a little as his eyes travel his lover’s muscles. There something about his whole-body language that is off. 

“I just….” The lasat scratch the back of his neck with his free hand, his ears dropping in embarrassment as his voice goes quiet. “I need…”

Kallus make sure everything is close and get up. He understands what his boyfriend needs and his more than willing to give it to him. He just takes his wrist and gently guide him toward their cabin. He stops in front of the door to look at Zeb to see if he read the situation right and if he is okay with this. 

The hungry look in the large green eyes is an answer enough.

The instant they are safe behind the door, Alexsandr push Zeb against the wall and kiss him deeply. His lover kisses back with so much desperation and craving that Kallus feel a little lightheaded. Zeb always been passionate, but this is something else. A need to let goes and been caught by someone he trusts. 

Alexsandr grabs Zeb’s wrist and firmly press them against the wall. Without anything to hold it the towel fall on the ground. 

“Those stay there.” He orders softly. “Understood?”

Zeb only nods and purr loudly.

Kallus smiles and lean to kiss the lasat again as his hands begin to explore every inch of fur and skin he could reach. Replacing any of Fortgan touches with hundred of his.

“You did so well today, Garazeb. I’m so proud off you.” He whispers between the trail of kisses he makes from the large mouth to the jawline.

“Sasha…” Zeb whimper as he tilts his head to show his throat. 

“But it is the last time I will allow you to do something like this. I don’t want you to ever have to deal with that kind of pig. You are mine and mine only to touch.” Kallus mutters before he bites Zeb’s neck as hard as he can.

Human teeth are too dull and lasat skin too thick for him to pierce and let him mark Zeb the way Kallus crave to do, but it has the effect he is looking for. The largest male knee bulks at the feeling and his hand reach to bring Alexsandr closer. There is the sound of tearing fabric. Zeb’s claw catch in the thin purple shirt. Not that Kallus mind considering the already plan on sending those clothes in the next incinerator.

Yet he minds Zeb has disobeyed him.

“Hand to the wall.” He whispers in Zeb’s ears and take a nip at his lobe.

Zeb whimpers but obey. “Sasha…. I need…” He pants. 

By how close they are, he has no doubt what he wants. He has one good clue pressing hard on against him. 

“I got you beloved.” Kallus promises him. 

He runs his hand down his chest as he slowly tries to bow down, but wince when the tight leather pants compress his own erection. He moves back to untie them and sighs. It is so reliving like he could finally breathe.

Zeb’s nostril flairs and growl, catching the smell of his arousal. 

“Remember you don’t touch until I told you.” Alexsandr declares as he kneels between the lasat legs scratching his fingernail all the way down. 

Kallus slowly licks the underside of the hard one, finish by taking the head between his lip and sucking softly. He works the tip a bit longer, letting the muscles of his jaw relax and getting use to the stretching. Zeb is a big man everywhere. 

The human gradually takes more and more of the member in his mouth making back and forth movement. 

“Yes…. Sasha… That feel so great.” Garazeb growls. 

Kallus chuckles a little be how his lover was switching from basic and Lasani without realizing. That proof he is doing a good job. As much he loves seeing him like this, he still has plans for his boyfriend. He sucks hard one last time before he let go of the cock with an indecent wet pop. 

“Turns around dear.” He orders gently.

Zeb looks down at him. His eyes a bit confuse and daze with lust but finally do as Kallus asks him. He presses his forearms on the wall and rests his forehead between them, his leg shaking. Kallus reaches toward his travelling bag and take a moment to admire the beautiful pattern of his stripe moves at the lasat shift. He could watch Zeb in action all the time.

“When the war end, we definitely retire and find our own little place.” He says as he gets his hand on the small container he is looking for and coat his finger with the lube. “So, we can have you for myself and I could enjoy seeing you like this regularly.”

Kallus get on his feet again and gently push one finger inside Zeb’s. He presses kisses on the lasat shoulder blades as he tenderly stretches him. Not often that Zeb is the one receiving. This is like a small treat for both of them and Kallus would make sure they both savour it.

Zeb makes some incoherent noise when Alex takes his fingers out and move to follow them.

“Easy…” The human mutter as he gets himself out of his underwear.

He put a hand on Zeb’s hips to make him shift a little lower before he gently pushes in. The angle is a bit awkward still because of their height difference but they manage to adapt themselves.

“You are so good Zeb.” He mutters when he fully inside. “And I want you to feel as good as I do.”

“Yes… Please.” Zeb pants. 

Kallus lean to press a few more kiss on his back as he makes few swallow trusts get him to use to it. When he sure his lover is comfortable, he begins to trust faster and hard as he continues to compliment and tells Zeb how much he loves him. 

The feeling of Zeb’s body heat through the leather and the silk shirt is a new sensation but he can’t say he hates it. 

They were both so lost in the moment, that when Zeb let out a growl of pleasure as he orgasms hit him. Alex follows soon too surprised but the sudden tightness and warm around him. 

Kallus rests a head on Zeb’s back as they can barely stay upright. He takes a deep breath and manages to haul them both to the bed. He didn’t pull out yet, just wrapping himself more around the lasat body. 

“How are you doing?” he questions him softly when their breathing is back to normal.

“I’m good Sasha…. Really good.” Zeb mutters sleepy. “Sorry about earlier I wanted too….”

“Garazeb, my love, you don’t need to justify yourself. Anything you require to feel better; I will give it to you.” Kallus promises him. 

“Can we stay like this?” The former honour guard asks in a small voice. 

“Of course.” Kallus answers.

“I love you my dearest.” The lasat whispers as he nuzzles his back more against Kallus chest. 

Alexsandr smiles run his finger in his fur. He traces some nonsense pattern on his arms. He is tired but he just wants to be there in case Zeb needs him. 

He didn’t mind losing sleep if that mean Zeb is safe.


End file.
